


Стресс

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, M/M, Office, Passion, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Милая девушка по имени Клэри, щебеча, вводила Алека в курс дела, показывая, где можно разжиться канцелярскими предметами и чашечкой кофе, где расположены туалеты и столовая, знакомила его с целой кучей народа. От обилия информации голова шла кругом, но Алек улыбался и делал вид, что запоминает все имена, лица и прочие мелочи. Его выход на новую работу был самым жутким стрессом за последнее время.





	Стресс

Милая девушка по имени Клэри, щебеча, вводила Алека в курс дела, показывая, где можно разжиться канцелярскими предметами и чашечкой кофе, где расположены туалеты и столовая, знакомила его с целой кучей народа. От обилия информации голова шла кругом, но Алек улыбался и делал вид, что запоминает все имена, лица и прочие мелочи.

Его выход на новую работу был самым жутким стрессом за последнее время. Лайтвуд являлся консерватором до мозга костей, и хоть на прошлом месте ему платили меньше, начальник вел себя как последний мудак, местоположение офиса было жутко неудобным, и все прочее тоже носило огромный знак минуса, Алек держался за свою работу, потому что не хотел ничего менять. До самого конца, пока их фирма не разорилась, вынуждая парня искать себе новое место, которое оказалось волшебной сказкой. Здесь давали бесплатные сладости, чай и кофе, даже фрукты, кстати. Большая часть коллег его ровесники, и все улыбчивые, добродушные, постоянно подшучивают друг над другом. В общем, атмосфера уютная и располагает.

Но Алек все равно чувствовал себя как в аду, в страшном сне. В какой-то момент он даже ущипнул тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы проснуться, но ничего не изменилось: вот сидит Лайтвуд на своем рабочем месте в новой компании и с тоской смотрит на незнакомые программы. Приходилось приспосабливаться, тут тебе и отчеты другие, и требования отличались, и даже софт, предатель, оказался незнакомым. Все то же самое, но какое-то не такое, непривычное. Лайтвуд всегда являлся профессионалом своего дела, разбирался во всем досконально, но при выходе на ту же должность в другой компании автоматически лишился этого звания. Он не знал внутренние процедуры и особенности работы, не знал всей товарной номенклатуры и отличий в ведении дел. Господи, да здесь даже процедуры согласования с высшим руководством проходили иначе! Проще и легче. Алек, привыкший к жуткой, затяжной бюрократии, не мог поверить своему счастью, когда особую скидку согласовали за сутки. Не неделю, а сутки!

Ему бы, идиоту, радоваться, но он чувствовал себя разбитым и потерянным. Часто запирался в кабинке туалета, где просто сидел и читал сообщения в общем чате, в котором Иззи с Джейсом обменивались мемами и просто подшучивали друг над другом. Это успокаивало и придавало сил, чтобы вернуться к работе. Вот только стоило Алеку уткнуться в компьютер, как оказывалось, что он не понимает, как завести в этой новой программе карточку для клиента, которого нет в базе данных, а еще ему на почту пришло письмо от одной из компаний, сути которого он банально не понял из-за обилия сокращений и незнакомых терминов.

Взгляд Лайтвуда тоскливо обратился к Клэри, которая курировала его работу на начальном этапе. Девушка без труда научила бы его заводить чертовы карточки и разъяснила бы содержимое письма, вот только гордость и смущение не позволяли дергать ее. И Алеку еще повезло с этой рыженькой! Поступившая на работу вместе с ним Лидия должна была обращаться за разъяснениями к стервозной Камилле, которая на все вопросы отмахивалась, дескать не сейчас, я занята, отвечу потом. Алеку было проще, но… нет. Ни черта не проще! Вместо этого он вздыхал, и тыкался по программе и специальным внутренним ресурсам компании с кучей инструкций. На кое-какие вопросы ему удалось отыскать ответ, хоть это и заняло приличное количество времени, но избегать обращения к Клэри не удавалось. Так что Алек, поджав хвост, подходил к ней со своими уточнениями.

Потому в первую же пятницу, когда Иззи с Джейсом привычно позвали его вечером потусить в клубе, Алек, к их удивлению, согласился. Конечно, для его замкнутого и нелюдимого характера поход в подобное место был не меньшим стрессом, но Лайтвуд нуждался в поддержке лучшего друга и сестры, а еще в алкоголе. Большом таком количестве алкоголя, чтобы забыть всю прошедшую неделю и проснуться с хоть и больной, но зато опустошенной головой.

Что ж… все шло по плану. Иззи сочувствовала большому брату и даже заказала ему пару лишних стопок текилы, пустив в ход убойную артиллерию. Джейс же уговаривал его в придачу ко всему подцепить кого-нибудь, чтобы снять стресс не только в моральном аспекте, но еще и в физическом. Алек отнекивался, смеясь, слал Джейса куда подальше, а потом… В общем, он не помнил, что было дальше, так как текила сделала свое дело.

Алек застонал, хватаясь за голову и жмурясь от слишком яркого солнца. Шторы в его комнате были темными и плотными, потому не пропускали лишнего света, что означало лишь одно — Лайтвуд не у себя дома. Он кое-как сел на кровати и застонал еще сильнее, потому что помимо головы ныла еще и его задница, явственно свидетельствуя о том, что он последовал совету Джейса.

Правда, на это намекало еще несколько обстоятельств: во-первых, спальня, в которой он находился, ему не знакома, Алек здесь не бывал прежде, во-вторых, на него огромными желтыми глазищами пялился чей-то кот, а друзей с подобными питомцами у него не водилось.

Лайтвуд пошарил взглядом по помещению, отыскивая свою одежду, которая была аккуратно сложена на стуле, сверху красовались его трусы, а рядом стояла тумба, на которой его ждали графин с водой и лекарства. Алек поспешил со всей доступной ему скоростью к своим скромным пожиткам и спасительному источнику влаги. Воде он отдал даже большее предпочтение, нежели трусам или иному способу скрыть свою наготу. Помимо прочего на той же тумбочке обнаружилось полотенце и новая зубная щетка. Взяв эти дары небес, Лайтвуд осмотрелся, пытаясь прикинуть, где находится ванная. Открытая дверь, за которой призывно ждала раковина, подсказала ему верное направление. Алек сгреб в охапку свою одежду и побрел туда, торопливо запираясь.

Что ж… вот он, голожопый, явно после секса с кем-то неизвестным, стоит в чужой ванне и не имеет ни малейшего представления что делать дальше. К своему стыду, Алек занимался сексом только с теми, с кем уже состоял в отношениях, причем не раньше третьего свидания! А тут… такое с ним впервые. Что ж, пожалуй, Джейс был прав, этот стресс не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, который Алек испытывает на новой работе. Там все сравнимо с каким-то королевством кривых зеркал, с кошмарными снами, в которых ты лажаешь и выставляешь себя в дурном свете, здесь же… он будто в фильме ужасов. Заперт в спасительном помещении, из которого ему придется выйти рано или поздно, и заглянуть в глаза собственному страху. Монстру, который ждет его где-то там… Алек даже понадеялся, что сможет тайком выскользнуть из квартиры и слинять так, что только пятки будут сверкать. Остановившись именно на подобной стратегии поведения, Лайтвуд поспешил в душ.

Вот только все его планы пошли прахом, стоило ему открыть дверь и увидеть сидящего на развороченной постели парня, ленивыми движениями поглаживающего того самого желтоглазого кота.

— Доброе утро, Александр, — промурлыкал его любовник.

Лайтвуд же стоял с распахнутым ртом и любовался на того, кого ему удалось заполучить прошлой ночью.

— Меня зовут Магнус, если ты забыл, — ухмыльнулся тот, отпуская кота и поднимаясь с постели. — Позавтракаешь со мной или предпочтешь ретироваться как можно быстрее?

— Я…эм… — Алек почувствовал себя глупо и, будто нашкодивший ребенок, уставился в пол.

— Смотрю, ты все также мил с утра, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— Наверно? — неловко спросил Лайтвуд. — Я… эм… обычно не…. Так что…

— Все когда-то бывает впервые, Александр, не стоит так себя накручивать по этому поводу.

Тот шумно выдохнул, собирая всю свою волю в кулак, и поднимая глаза на Магнуса.

— Я смутно представляю, что делают по утру после случайной ночи. Нужно поблагодарить и попрощаться? Или назначить свидание? Или… эм… заверить, что я здоров и могу предоставить справки? Последнее, возможно, лишнее, но я не уверен предохранялись ли мы. И было ли что-то вообще.

На последних словах Лайтвуд вновь сдал позиции, покраснев до состояния вареного рака.

— Секс был. И не один раз, — начал отвечать на его вопросы Магнус. — Мы предохранялись, так что тебе не о чем волноваться. Касательно того, что будет дальше… Это всегда остается загадкой, дорогой. Можно договориться на еще одну встречу, чтобы ты вспомнил все то, что выветрилось из твоей головы вместе с алкогольными парами. Можно сходить на свидание или просто разбежаться, чтобы ты мог забыть о своем падении.

Алек отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, я… было бы неплохо, если… в общем, я о свидании. Остальное… пока рано для… восстановления утерянных воспоминаний. Если, конечно, ты хочешь. Если нет, то я пойду?

Магнус рассмеялся.

— Ты слишком милый, Александр.

Лайтвуд вновь покраснел, смутившись, и не до конца понимая, как расценивать эти слова. Алеку было жутко некомфортно во всей этой ситуации. Он чувствовал себя, как идиот. Неловкий, туповатый болван, не имеющий представления о том, что происходит и как действовать.

— Тогда… обменяемся номерами? — предложил он. — А то я не уверен, что достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы что-то решать сейчас.

— Давай, — с легкостью согласился Магнус, — только хватит ли тебе духу позвонить мне?

Алек нахмурился. Окей, ему бы ни за что не хватило смелости на подобный поступок. Скорее всего он максимум смог бы написать сообщение, не более того, но когда его вот так вот брали за яйца, отступать было некуда.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра. В три часа, хорошо?

Магнус вскинул брови, ухмыляясь.

— Ну, договорились. Заодно проверим, держишь ли ты слово.

Алек кивнул, доставая из кармана телефон.

На следующий день в обозначенное время они договорились о свидании через неделю.

***

 

Когда Лайтвуд приехал в понедельник в офис и тоскливо сел за свой компьютер, то ему прилетело сообщение от Магнуса со словами поддержки. Это вроде бы незамысловатое действо стало своеобразным триггером, позволившим вспомнить то, что хмельной мозг пожелал утаить. Кадры их с Магнусом отвязной ночи один за другим всплывали в сознании, оставляя раскрасневшегося и (чего уж греха таить) полувозбужденного Алека, в очередной стрессовой ситуации, касающейся сугубо их с Магнусом взаимоотношений. О работе он в ту неделю не беспокоился, поборов излишнее смущение и смело прибегая к помощи Клэри. Все же другие проблемы вытеснили из головы его стресс из-за работы, да и за минувшую неделю он более-менее адаптировался. Оставалось только придумать, как вести себя на грядущем свидании и не опростоволоситься. В конце концов, Магнус был чертовски хорош, и Алек не собирался упускать такую возможность.


End file.
